


#63 Hidden

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [63]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pikachu could usually deal with it, but this was something else altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#63 Hidden

Pikachu lay very still, keeping as quiet as possible while he was hidden underneath the bush. The little mouse Pokémon was afraid to come out of hiding or even make a sound, for fear that he might be discovered. He could not let that happen, not with that frightening creature out there, so the only thing he could do was stay hidden and pray that the thing would go away. What had once merely been an innocent fellow Pokémon had transformed into some kind of creepy... thing. Pikachu wasn't sure how to describe it, but he was afraid of her. He didn't want her to find him.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash called out, walking over and looking around with a confused expression. He couldn't understand where Pikachu had got to. "Where did you get to? It's okay, you don't have to hide." He placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "I wonder what's the matter with Pikachu. Why is it hiding?"

Brock and Dawn came over to him.

"Well, I'm a Pokémon Breeder and I can definitely tell that it must have something to do with Buneary. There has definitely been some behavioral change in her."

"Buneary's being a lot more, I don't know, maybe aggressive toward Pikachu," Dawn said, seeming worried. "She's been pestering him a lot more lately. Do you think that's why Pikachu's hiding?"

"Buneary wants to mate," Brock explained "No matter what. She's not going to leave Pikachu alone until the urge to mate passes. Unfortunately, there's not a lot we can do about it."

"Oh man. Poor Pikachu." Ash hung his head. "No wonder it's hiding." He turned to Brock. "So, how long it's going to go on for?"

Brock spread his arms helplessly. "Maybe two weeks. I don't know. Unless Pikachu gives in to her advances, Buneary's unlikely to stop for a while."

"No way!" Ash exclaimed. "Why should it have to do that?"

The hidden Pikachu shuddered. He would never give in, not ever.

"Oh well." Dawn sighed. "Guess I'll have to keep her in the Poké Ball for a while. Poor Buneary."


End file.
